


I don't want to picture it, thanks

by VkFujan



Series: I feel you (Karasuno's Soulmate Hell) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amusement Parks, Every mark appears on both, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo is a little shit, Love marks, M/M, Mismatched Soulmates, No Daikuro, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: It's Daichi and Suga's second year anniversary date when Daichi wakes up to worst case scenario.- I swear Kuroo, I didn’t do this to myself, you are the only explanation- Yesterday was Kenma’s birthday, he wanted to trythings..- What am I going to tell Sugawara?- You can say the usual, you know? Your soulmate has a kinky boyfriend and a thing for short blonds begging, I highly doubt you are different on that last one..





	I don't want to picture it, thanks

It was their two-year dating anniversary.  
Two years since Daichi and Suga started going out, since they overcame all the drama.  
Because, you see, Daichi was in love with Suga and was loved back, but they weren’t soulmates.

Daichi’s soulmate was Nekoma’s Kuroo.

The captain of Karasuno woke up feeling well rested. A text from Suga said he would be there in half an hour, same time as always, and an attached pic of him still in his pajamas pants ruffled hair grinning; only Suga could get up that early, and still look like that.

Daichi didn’t bother to look at the mirror as he went into the shower, so he only noticed it when he brushed his teeth, towel wrapped around his waist and-

_Oh crap._

_Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap_

What the  _hell_  was that?

The bruised marks crossed his chest making polygonal formats, his neck was completely purple from one side to the other, his wrists had rope-burn marks same as his ankles. He didn’t look bellow his waist, but he could tell there were going to be bruises there too.

 

He got his phone and dialed the second number on speed dial.

\- Sawamura, do you know how early it is?

\- Rough night, I guess, uh? Look down at yourself, Kuroo, and tell me if you see anything wrong?

_The sound of moving fabric and small, gently voices._

_\- Kuroo, what is it?_

_\- Nothing kitten, keep sleeping._

Daichi’s cheeks tintled a little with blush as he heard the exchange. “Kitten, uh?” maybe he should give Koushi a nickname too.

\- Oh, hell yeah! Haha I don’t see nothing wrong besides a hot body and-

\- You are telling me your neck doesn’t look like a galaxy from so many shades of purple?

\- Oh ho

\- And that your chest isn’t a complex railroad map?

\- Oh ho ho

\- Because, I swear Kuroo, I didn’t do this to myself, you are the only explanation.

\- Yesterday was Kenma’s birthday, he wanted to try  _things_..

\- What am I going to tell Sugawara?

\- You can say the usual, you know? Your soulmate has a kinky boyfriend and a thing for short blonds begging, I highly doubt you are different on that last one..

Daichi’s cheeks flushed red as he tried to keep Suga’s begging voice out of his ears.

\- I hate to go like that, but Kenma’s awake and I gotta.

\- Kuroo, don’t get anymo-

\- Sorry dude, it’s his birthday, no can do.

Kuroo hung up and Daichi looked at the clock. Damn! Suga should be almost at his door by now. He got on jeans and a fit long-sleeved shirt, throwing a scarf around his neck – a present from Shimizu-san – he thanked god for being sunday and having no practice today.

 

His doorbell rang eagerly twice and he took a deep breath before coming out.

\- Wow, Daichi, you are stylish! Am I undressed for our date?

Daichi stopped at the doorframe. Suga wore short shorts and a tanktop that said “Pretty Setter Squad” – a gift from Oikawa – with sneakers.

\- I was just trying to keep up with you.

\- Oh, these? C’mon, I just threw something on, no biggie. Besides, we are going to somewhere different, I guess I can dress up a little

Thoughts of undressing Suga filled Daichi's mind and he turned his face sideways, hiding the blush that crept there.

\- Sure Koushi, let’s go.

\- No ‘good morning’ kiss?

Daichi let out a small laugh and came to a halt in front of his boyfriend. Looking into Suga’s eyes, he couldn’t imagine how the universe messed something as simple as soulmates.

He caressed the blond’s soft cheek and leaned down to a kiss. Suga licked his way inside Daichi’s mouth as he propped himself up, on the tip of his toes, wrapping his hand on the dark hair. One of Daichi’s hands were on Suga’s waist and the other on his ass.

\- You know – The blond tried to talk with Daichi on his neck – We can always go inside..

Daichi wanted,  _of course_  he wanted, but he recalled the marks and pulled away, grinning softly.

\- I’m that good, uh?

\- Not now that you let me go.

\- Calm down, early bird, the point of this date was spending the sunday outside. And no, we can’t put the mattress on the backyard.

\- Hunf, okay, but I want to go to the amusement park then.

\- Sure, but… Uh, Koushi?

\- What is it?

\- Don’t you think that these shorts are a little  _too short_?

\- Sawamura Daichi, are you slutshamming me?

\- No! Of course not! Maybe I just… Am jealous of how nice your ass looks on it..

\- Daichi – And Suga smiled one of his devious smiles – I’m only yours.

The captain was grinning at his vice.

\- Besides, my ass is this nice in anything.

 

The sun was high in the sky and Daichi thought he was going to faint.

\- Daichi, seriously, take off the scarf and roll your sleeves up.

\- No need, Koushi. I’m fine.

\- The least you should have done was checking the weather before going out in this throwback of your emo phase.

\- I never had an emo phase..

\- Daich, lasted two weeks? Yeah, but your mom showed me the eyeliner pic.

\- Shut up, Koushi.

 

After a few rides, Suga went to buy an ice cream as Daich sat in a shadowed bench. Sweating under those clothes was taking it’s toll on him, he was to the point of overheat.

Still their date was going so well, they went to every single rollercoaster and now were planning something more romantic at the ferris wheel, Suga was radiant, it was something worth melting for.

Watching Suga wait in line, Daichi felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; it was Kuroo, 'course.

\- Oooh Sawamura, how’s the date going?

\- Kuroo… It’s great, a perfect weather for going out.

\- You are wearing long sleeves and a scarf, aren’t you?

\- Wow, you really are my soulmate, knowing me like that..

\- Let him see the marks, Sawamura, it won’t hurt.

\- Kuroo, there’s no way I could-

\- Guess I will make it easier for you then, uh? Oi Kenma! How about trying to give me a hickey on my face, do you think it will linger?

_\- I’m making tea then finishing this pokegym, you can hickey yourself._

\- Kuroo, I swear, don’t do it.

\- Tell him, Sawamura, it’s your two-year anniversary, isn’t it? Are you really going through it without sex?

And Kuroo turned off without waiting for a reply.

Before Daichi could process a solution, Suga came back, slowly licking melted ice cream on the cone but sustaining his blasé facade.  
Was he really going through this day without sex?

Daichi let out a deep sigh.

 

They hopped on the wheel’s cabin and Daichi could swear he saw Suga winking at the ride attendant. The wind was heavier up there, and Daichi was thankful, he really was, especially when he looked at how brightly Suga smiled at the view.

\- I love you.

Daichi said without really thinking and immediately blushed

\- I mean- I-

But Suga was smiling widely at him, his eyes pure amusement.

\- I love you too, Daichi.

Suga leaned over into a passionate kiss, the ride came to a halt at the wheel’s summit, Daichi straddled Suga on his lap and, for a first that day, he just gave in. He reached inside of Suga’s shirt, brushing his back's sensitive skin, getting small noises from his setter. Suga went straight for his boxer's elastic band.

Daichi’s shirt lifted little above his belly button and Suga froze in place leaving Daichi a second behind on understanding.

_Oh crap._

Before Daichi could say anything, Suga removed his hands but did not get off his lap. He moved a hand up gesticulating him to wait, he needed that second.

They began moving again as Suga seemed to snap out of it.

\- _Kuroo._

\- Ye-yeah, it’s Kenma’s birthday, they… celebrated yesterday..

\- How far do they go?

\- I didn’t dare looking under my waist… But my chest, my back, my arms… God, _my neck.._

\- Home, I think we should go home.

Daichi swallowed dryly, nodding in acceptance.

Heck, guess the cat was out of the bag.

 

As soon as they got to Daichi’s house, Suga was all over him, trying to undressed his boyfriend hurriedly. Daichi stoped him both hands on hands.

\- Su-Koushi.

\- I want to-

\- Close your eyes.

\- Oh, c’mon Daichi, there’s nothing there I haven’t seen..

\- Suga, please.

Vexed, Sugawara closed his eyes and waited as he heard the sound of shifting fabric.

\- There, you can look now.

There isn’t a proper way to describe Suga’s facial expressions.

First surprise, a little of amusement, then the face of someone who just realizes something as he turned Daichi around and read a “Kenma” scratched on his back.

When he faced Daichi, there was raw anger and something more there.

\- Purple suits you very well, Captain.

\- Koushi, are you okay?

\- I’m incredible mad right now.

\- I’m sorry.

\- Not at you, dork. Well, at you, but because you kept this from me. You look like art.

\- Suga-

\- I need to calm down, wanna watch a movie?

\- Sure, mind if I don’t put a shirt on? I’m still kind of overheated.

\- Are you really asking me if I mind you shirtless? Gosh, I need to find my soulmate!

\- Ha, not funny Koushi.

Suga headed to the sofa, but not before giving a light squeeze to Daichi’s hand, assuring him they were fine.

 

They got on some silly superhero movie, and sat together. Naturally, Suga relaxed into Daichi and their position shifted until they were laying down. Daichi was staring at Suga when he was caught in the act, their eyes meeting, Daichi blushing Suga smiling.

\- I love you, Koushi.

\- Why?

Daichi didn't expect that question, but his only answer was 'how couldn't he?' When Suga smiled so brightly and filled his days with joy, was the best companionship he could ask for. How could anyone who met Sugawara Koushi not fall for him?

\- Well, it's a secret, pretty setter. All you need to know is that I really want to make you happy, so I'm really sorry for today-

\- What part of today? The amazing date? The ferris wheel cliche make out? Relax Daichi, I'm fine, I just didn't want to vent my jealousy on you.

\- I see.. Still, I will make you up for it..

\- I will stick by you then, besides, where else would I find such an indulgent captain?

\- You know I’m weak to you calling me ‘captain’..

\- Well captain, do something about it then..

And the defiant look on Suga’s face melted into Daichi’s lips.

They completely forgot the movie, becoming a mess of smacked lips and lousy hands. They soon found the sofa too narrow and made their way to bed. Small moans could be heard but not distinguished, the more Suga got to see of Daichi’s body, the more hungry he became.

\- Are you going to payback?

\- At first – Suga stopped middle sentence to take out his own shirt – I planned to, really did. But there’s no use with both of you already marked, it will have to wait.

And with that ominous reply, he lowered his head between Daichi’s legs.

 

After they were done with their anniversary celebrations, they laid lazily in bed. Limbs all over each other, almost dozing off when Daichi’s phone rang too loud for the mood.

\- Kuroo-san, how’s your Sunday?

\- Sawamura..

\- Rainy, I see.

\- There’s a hickey on my cheek.

\- Oh, yeah, I might have told Suga about that one. He’s kinda of petty, you know..

\- I have classes, this will take at least two days to fade.

\- I know of your makeup skills, don’t whine.

\- Isn’t your cheek marked too? Don’t you have practice?

\- Have you ever met my co-captain? I highly doubt I will hear a word about any of the marks visible over my gym clothes.

\- Happy two-year anniversary, Sawamura.

_\- Tell him I will tattoo my name on your nape._

_\- Kitten, please, I’m undeserving.._

\- Say happy birthday to Kenma for me, also thank him.

\- Thank him for what?

\- Guess, Koushi has something for marks and bruises too..

\- What’s with us and our thing for dominant blonds?

\- Guess the universe would have to get THAT right!

\- You bet, anyway talk to you later.

\- Sure, also Kuroo-san?

\- Yes?

\- We are winning our next match, don’t forget, it’s our _destiny._

\- Delusional, aren’t we? Was it the heat?

And this time, Daichi hung up without answering.

 

\- What’s up, Daichi?

\- Nothing Koushi, just Kuroo shittytalking.

\- Hum…

\- Don’t be jealous babe, you are the hen to my cock.

\- I will never sleep with you again, enjoy Kuroo’s sex life through osmosis.

\- Wait, babe no..

The room was filled with the sound of light laughter as day lights dimmed and yeah, soulmates only meant souls that matched, the rest was up to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heeey~~ You thought I was done with soulmates? uh uh you haven't seen the last of me, I got at least twenty unfinished fics in my folder
> 
> In my career I've completely given up on writing smut but no one can stop my fwp and my thing for soulmates, thanks  
> Also I only took the plot to the "suga accidentally finds out" way because I wanted to use that cat expression, I'm shameless
> 
> "- Ye-yeah, it’s Kenma’s birthday, they… celebrated yesterday..  
> \- How far do they go?  
> \- My neck, my back, lick my pus-"


End file.
